This invention relates to a digital switching matrix of a telephone system, and more particularly, to an apparatus for verifying the various paths of the digital switching system.
In telephone systems many data paths, also referred to as data links or links, can exist between an origin point and a destination point. In present day systems, the digital switching logic of the telephone systems can be complex as well as large in size. When a failure occurs in the system, the trouble shooting effort can be painstaking and difficult. In order to detect failures or potential trouble areas early, preventive maintenance procedures are employed. Preventive maintenance techniques involve verifying equipment on a periodic basis and in the case of digital switching systems, involve verifying the various data paths of the system. Prior systems provide the path verification technique in an off-line mode and is not an automatic function. Further, path verification of the prior systems require human intervention for performing the verification test.
Therefore, there exists a need for providing data path verification of a digital switch in an on-line mode.